A New Era
by Ragnaroks-revenge
Summary: Kira wins Fanfic, not revealing any more than that, read on!   Please review :     Rated T due to graphic deaths
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- LOOKS LIKE I WIN…

"…30,31,32,33.. Thirty five, thirty six, thirty seven, THIRTY EIGHT, THIRTY NINE, FORTY!" Mikami yelled, his voice getting louder with each number. "Looks like I win Near." Light whispered as the group froze, each had a look of fear in their eyes as they became paralyzed and fell to the floor. Their heads and necks were still however functional, an they all looked up at Mikami.

Light laughed as he strode over to Mikami, clapped him on the back and dramatically turned around to look at the others who were on the floor. "No, this can't be, it is impossible!" Near yelled out with despair. " I had it all planned out, he had to have written the names in a fake notebook!" .. "Yes, your correct near, Mikami did in fact write down your names in a fake, in fact he just scribble random words onto it," Light explained, grinning evilly as he showed them the fake which had the words "Kira is god." scrawled in giant letters across the pages. "Misa come out of your hiding place,"

_-+= FLASHBACK =+-_

Misa and Light stood in their apartment, Light had temporarily disabled the cameras that the investigation team still had there. " Misa, you must hide a piece or two notebook on your person, so that when you give me the notebook you won't forget," light said smiling. His plan was coming to frutation soon, he just knew it.. Misa was to hide in the warehouse and enter through a back entrance Light had found. Then she would write down the names of the SPK and Japanese investigation team.

_-+=FLASHBACK OVER =+-_

Misa came out from behind several stacks of crates in the corner of the warehouse, grinning like a little child on Christmas. " Did I do good Light?" She asked in a cheerful tone. Light gave her a light hug (O the bad puns), and simply told her yes. He grabbed the piece of the notebook that she wrote the names and kneeled down and waved it in front of Near's face in a taunting fashion. It had each one of the group's names on it with the cause of death as " Will be paralyzed from the neck down for twelve hours after confronting the man named as 'Mikami'. Near gasped and tears fell down his face, " So L, and Mello's sacrifices were for nothing.." he sobbed. The SPK members just looked down at the floor in submission as did every member of the Japanese Investigation Team besides Matsuda who looked at Light.

"SO YOUR FATHER DIED FOR NOTHING LIGHT? YOU KILLED HIM, MAYBE NOT DIRECTLY ,BUT YOU KILLE HIM! YOU LIE TO US ALL YOU MURDERER!" Matsuda yelled at Light. " You always were an Idiot Matsuda," Light said as he strode over and kicked him in the face. " Now quiet and listen to the god of the new world…"

CHAPTER 2 - DOMINION OF THE NEW WORLD

Light spent his time taunting his prisoners taunting them, chastising them, and explaining to them what he would do next. Light's plan was simple, let all of the members die, put several pieces of evidence that showe light's DNA and the clothes he wore (He changed his clothes). And then would set the building on fire. The police had no records of Mikami being Kira X or Light being alive.

Light simply went into hiding, using fake passports, identities etcetera when he needed them.

He carried out his judgments regularly, soon every country in the world was under his control, crime was at a rate of .01 % The population of the world reduced around 1 billion from his judgements, his dream had come true a utopia of no crime or fear.

Light woke up and yawned, 'Today is the big day,' Light thought and he grinned. He went through his morning rituals of brushing his teeth eating breakfast and checking the news for any abrasions to his law. He took his suit out from the closet, it was pitch black with a giant 'K' printed on the left breast of the suit. He opened the door and went to Misa and Mikami's respective apartments and the were dressed accordingly. Misa wore a dress that made her look menacing yet beatifull. Mikami wore a suit that had a simple print on the left breast, 'Disciple of God'. The three got into a sleek car with tinted windows that not even the best vision could see through from the outside. Ryuk sat on the roof of the car spitting apple seeds at passing cars to pass the time. One seed flew through the window of another car and went straight through the driver's skull. "Lu, ku, ku, " Ryuk stuck his head through the roof, "Sorry Light!" He said laughing as the other car flew off the side of a bridge, exploding on impact with the ground. Light simply ignored it and drove on.

The car arrived at the Sakura T.V headquarters, the three got out of the car Misa and Mikami stood behing Light as they walked towards the entrance, the guards standing in front feel down dead , their names were writen in the notebook much earlier by Misa. The guards were criminals accused of rape and pedophilia.

The three walked through the doors and ignored the attendants and secretaries that told them they could not enter the production room, which they did anyways. The new spokesperson for Kira's kingdom was praising Kira on camera. Light walked onto the set, the man's eyes grew angry and he yelled "GET OFF THE SET!" he read the name on Light's suit and laughed and called the guards. The guards entered the room and almost instantaneously they all died, each had been accused of other crimes. The man realsied what happened and looked at Light wide eyed. "God!, I am sorry God! Forgive me!" Light pulled the man up and put him off to the side.

He looked into the camera and smiled, "Hello world, this is your god speaking…"

CHAPTER 3 - GOD ISNT LOVED BY EVERYONE


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3 - GOD ISNT LOVED BY EVERYONE

Sido sat in the boring realm of the Shinigami. He lifted his head and stared at a pond of black, diseased water and saw his reflection. His name was displayed in bright red letters above his head, he only had 100 years left. He had attempted gambling with the others ,but he just wasn't lucky at all in the game of skull dice. Ryuk had again stolen his notebook and Sido was almost dead from lack of deaths.

Ryuk would pay…. He just needed to figure out how… He unfolded his wings and flew over to the portal to the human world, black sand fell into the hole and blinding light came from it. Sido focused and found Ryuk, sitting in some room filled with human technology and the human Light sitting in front of a.. what was it.. Camera that was the word!…. Maybe Light would be his key to get back at Ryuk… he remembered the friendship he had sensed between the two the last time he was in the human realm.

Yes… that was it he would kill the huma-.. No he would ruin the human's life and Ryuk would suffer the boredom. Boredom was like poison to Ryuk, forget it that was to complicated, killing the human would be easier.

Light sat in front of the cameras grinning as the leader of Kira's Kingdom interviewed him. " Lord Kira, what do you think happened to the evil organization , the SPK?" The man asked. " Ahh, yes.. I killed them, the punishment suitable for anyone that would dare cross the god of the new world… I'm sorry ,but I have important matters to attend to, thank you for allowing me to be announced to the world." Light said, grinning as he shook the hand of the man. The man knelt down and kissed Light's feet.

Light left the building, crowds numbering in the thousand to millions were gathered outside of the studio. Police had set up barricades to keep the worshipers of Kira at bay. A police escort was created to take Kira to a house the people ha donated to him. The house was a four story mansion located on a grassy hill. Police were assigned to guard the perimeter of the building 24/7 to guard their god Kira.

Kira lounged inside the house and laughed as he watched the news, a group of Kira-Defilers, an organization dedicated to hating Kira, debated on national television about how evil Kira really was. "What idiots, Misa write their names…" Light said. Misa quickly wrote the names of the Defilers and each of the died of heart attacks. Light laughed slightly, "It will be fun being god…" he thought to himself.

Suddenly Light gasped, he grabbed at his chest as a sudden horrible pain wracked through his boy. He fell to the floor and convulsed, Misa and Mikami called for the guards and a team of paramedics stood above him, one was giving him CPR and shocking him with the paddles… Suddenly, the pain was gone and he felt sleepy.. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, that he would never wake from…

CHAPTER FOUR: VICTORY…?

Sido watched as the humans scrambled like ants to help the one with the name Moon Yagami. 'What a stupid name,' Sido said to himself. Ryuk's face was priceless, as his only outlet of entertainment was destroyed right before his eyes. "That serves him right for stealing my noteboookkk…" Sido said,.

Ryuk stared at Light's motionless cadaver, his large eyes showing confusion. He had not written light's name down, neither had Misa or Mikami. It had to have been another Shinigami.. Ryuk passed through the ambulance's back wall, and flew straight up, aiming towards the Shinigami realm.

After a rather short flight , the portal to the Shinigami Realm opened before his eyes. He entered the realm and the presence of death and nothingness pervaded his senses. His play-toy, as he so unaffectionatly called him, Sido was flying away from the portal.

He ignored Sido's fleeting figure and headed towards the punishment fields, where the humans who used the notebook and have died go to.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Off topic-

I do not own Death Note, I am simply writing a fanfic!

This is my first Deathnote Fan fiction! Please tell me what you think J

My email is : 

Ill get chapters 4-6 out as soon as I can^_^

( sorry for the several grammatical errors I have o.o)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 4: NIETHER HEAVEN NOR HELL

Light felt as if a weight was crushing him from all sides, yet he also felt as if he were being stretched into millions of pieces.. 'How can I still feel, think, and rationalize… I thought I died..' Light thought as the painful, yet oddly soothing feelings wracked his body. Suddenly the sensations stopped, Light realized he was standing. He looked down and saw a thick, black, rocky soil. He lifted his head and was greeted with an empty expanse of nothing besides… Shinigami?

The realization of where he was snapped into his head almost instantaneously, so this is where he was sent, the Shinigami realm… Light grinned, he had guessed this would happen, and now he was ready to be greeted with the powers of a shi-.' AGHH!' Light yelled as he felt the same stabbing pain in his chest just like before he died.

A deep guttural voice went through his head speaking a name… why was the name familiar.. The first person he had killed! Light sat up, the pain receding as fast as it had arrived. A familiar face loomed in the distance, Ryuk.

"Ku, ku, ku! Enjoyin' your time here Light?" Ryuk said being a smart-ass. Ryuk.. I don't understand.. Why am I dieing over and over? Why am I not becoming a Shinigami?", Light said in a desperate tone, which brought Ryuk into a great fit of laughter.

"I thought ya were smarter Light, your not going to become a Shinigami, your going to suffer the deaths of each and every person you killed, then you'll be forgotten, wiped from human memory, deleted from all records, you'll just become a bad dream that everyone has woken up from," Ryuk said, grinning wickedly.

CHAPTER 5 - THIS WILL NOT BE THE END

Light stood up, he had already suffered 34 deaths. He had killed millions of people, how could he exist through this torment. Wait.. He would still exist for millions of years…

_-=+FLASHBACK+=-_

"… The old man can kill humans multiple times, the old fart," Ryuk explained to Light.

_-=+FLASHBACK OVER+=-_

So.. The head of the Shinigami was the one killing him again and again… maybe he could barter with him.. Offer ideas to fix the realm of the Shinigami.. Fix this rotten world.. Or kill him if need be..

Light explained his plan to Ryuk, who simply laughed and told him it was useless, but still followed Light to see what would happen. At the end of his explanation, a truck materialized out of thin air and struck Light, who suffered his 56th death.

Ryuk pointed out the direction of the leader of the Shinigami's lair, and they began the trek to Death's Door.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Rather short chapter I know, but I sorta rushed this one ,but I hope you still like it, please leave reviews, Remember: I like constructive Criticism!


End file.
